AMATHAN
by Eruchoeliel
Summary: Nun, ... es geht um einen Jungen und ein geheimnisumwittertes Schwert....Legolas als Retter in der Not?..Aber lest selbst! chapter5 up
1. Default Chapter

Hallo Leute !!  
  
Also, das hier wird meine zweite FF, aber die erste über HDR.  
  
Seid nicht zu hart zu mir aber scheut euch nicht mich zu kritisieren. Natürlich freue ich mich auch sehr über Lob.  
  
Das hier wird KEINE Yaoi oder Slash-Story !!!!!!  
  
Ich mach ein bissl AU und hab auch mehrere OC's. Dazu gleich mehr.  
  
Erst einmal ein riesiges DANKESCHÖN an WILDKATZE, die diese Story echt supertoll betaliest.  
  
Jetzt das (fast) wichtigste:  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charakter, Orte und Handlungen aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus und gebe sie anschließend wieder zurück. *gg* Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mit dieser Story in irgendeiner Weise Geld zu verdienen. Sie dient nur zur Unterhaltung meiner Leser und mir.  
Um nocheinmal auf den Punkt von vorhin zu kommen, also:  
  
Meine Story spielt nach dem Ringkrieg (so ca.4 Jahre danach) und bei mir sind die ringhüter, Frodo und Bilbo nie übers Meer gefahren.  
  
Am Anfang (Die ersten 3 od 4 Kapitel) merkt ihr noch nicht viel von HdR.  
  
Also, genug gelabert ! Hier ist der Prolog:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amathan  
  
Prolog:  
  
Traurig lief ich durch das dichte Unterholz, stolperte dabei über einen Stein und schlug der Länge nach in einen - wie konnte es anders sein- Dornenbusch. Ein brennender Schmerz zog sich über meine ganzen Unterarme. "Scheiße!" fluchte ich, rappelte mich auf und begutachtete den Schaden an meinen Armen.  
Mein Name ist Alecsander Worthstock, doch meine Freunde nennen mich Alec und mein Vater sagt zu mir meistens "Muttersöhnchen". Ich weiß, dass er nicht so ganz nüchtern ist, wenn er das sagt, doch es macht mich trotzdem wütend.  
  
Die ganzen 17 Jahre meines Lebens hatte ich mir von ihm solche Ausdrücke an den Kopf werfen lassen. Solange ich denken kann, war mein Vater schon Alkoholiker gewesen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er einen Job hat und ihn auch noch behält. Wir haben meistens gerade genug Geld für Essen und Miete der schäbigen Reihenhauswohnung. An meine Mutter kann ich mich fast nicht mehr erinnern. Sie starb als ich fünf Jahre alt war. Ich weiß nur noch, dass sie oft ein Lied in einer Sprache, die ich nicht kenne, vorgesungen hat. Aber wie es geht, weiß ich nicht mehr. Vielleicht ist es Afrikanisch gewesen, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich habe oft versucht, mich daran zu erinnern, aber es fällt mir nicht mehr ein.  
  
Nun, der Grund dafür, weswegen ich jetzt durch den Wald rannte und mir ein paar einsame Tränen über die Wangen rollten, war mein Bruder.  
  
Gestern Abend hatte er uns wieder besucht - er war 23 und hatte eine eigene Wohnung- und wollte mir noch gratulieren, denn ich hatte ein paar Tage zuvor Geburtstag gehabt. Er hatte mir einen hübschen roten Anhänger aus Karneol, der ein Tier ähnlich einem Wolf mit Streifen, darstellte, geschenkt.  
  
Später am Abend hörte ich, wie er heftig mit meinem Vater stritt. Er musste sich wohl sehr aufgeregt haben, denn schon kurze Zeit später verließ er wutschnaubend das Haus und brauste in seinem Auto mit einem Affenzahn davon.  
  
Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, das ich ihn sah.  
Am nächsten Morgen, also heute morgen, standen zwei Polizisten mit ernsten Minen vor unserer Haustür. In einer dunklen Vorahnung machte ich die Haustür auf. "Sind sie Jack Worthstock ?", fragte einer. "Nein, das ist mein Vater." Antwortete ich unbehaglich. Mir war ganz und gar nicht wohl in meiner Haut.  
  
"Ja ? Was wollen sie ?" grummelte mein Vater, der soeben in der Tür erschienen war. Er hatte wohl seinen Namen gehört und sich aus dem Wohnzimmer hierher bequemt.  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber", der Polizist zog seine Mütze, ". ihr Sohn hatte leider heute Nacht einen schweren Autounfall und musste ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden. Aufgrund...aufgrund der schweren Verletzungen ist er vor ein paar Stunden ..........verstorben. Mein herzliches Beileid."  
  
Ich stand da wie erstarrt. 'Tot ? TOT? Nein, das kann nicht sein !!!! Nein, bitte nicht' schwirrte es mir durch den Kopf und die Welt um mich herum verschleierte sich durch meine Tränen, die mir in Sturzbächen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Ich sank auf den Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Nein, bitte nicht. Bitte, Gott tu mir das nicht an. Nimm mir nicht Tommy, nein." schluchzte ich.  
  
"Ähem." Der zweite Polizist beugte sich zu mir hinunter und rüttelte mich an der Schulter. Ich sah auf. "Dein Bruder kam vor seinem Tode noch einmal kurz zu Bewusstsein. Erstaunlicherweise konnte er relativ klar denken und wusste, was geschehen war. Er sagte zu einem Arzt, es sei ihm sehr wichtig, dass du den Hund bekommst. Er sei etwas Besonderes.  
  
Wir mussten den Hund erst aus seiner Wohnung holen, er hatte ihn nicht in seinem Auto, als der Unfall geschah."  
  
Der erste Polizist erschien neben ihm und hielt Elvis, den wunderhübschen Irish Setter meines Bruders, am Halsband. "Er gehört von nun an dir." Meinte er und ließ Elvis los. Dieser stürmte sofort auf mich zu und blickte mich winselnd und mit traurigen Augen an. Er wusste wohl, dass sein Herrchen niemals wieder zurückkommen würde.  
  
"Komm her" flüsterte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Elvis kam und ich zog den Hund in meine Arme, vergrub mein Gesicht in dem rotgoldenen Fell und wurde von weiteren Schluchzern geschüttelt. Aus den Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, dass die zwei Polizisten sich gerade in ihr Auto setzten und losfuhren. Sie hielten es wohl für besser, nicht länger zu stören.  
  
Mein Vater war auch nicht mehr an der Tür. Er war wohl in seiner Trauer und seinem Schmerz wieder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, um ihn in Alkohol zu ertränken oder aber er sagte es gerade meiner Schwester.  
  
Ich tippte auf ersteres, denn soviel ich wusste war Lily, meine Schwester, heute zu ihrer Freundin gegangen.  
Auf einmal verspürte ich den Drang mit Elvis und meiner Trauer allein zu sein. Ich wollte keinen Menschen mehr sehen. Sie würden meinen Schmerz sowieso nicht verstehen. Seit Jahren herrschte zwischen mir und meinem Bruder mehr als nur Freundschaft und Liebe unter Geschwistern. In der Zeit ab dem Tod meiner Mutter hatte er fast wie ein Vater für mich und meine Schwester gesorgt. Sein Tod traf mich schlimmer, als tausend Tode meiner Freunde mich hätten verletzen können.  
  
Meine hand krampfte sich um den kleinen roten Anhänger, den er mir am Tag zuvor geschenkt hatte.  
  
Wieder bebten meine Schulter unter dem erneuten Tränenschwall.  
  
Abrupt stand ich auf, rief "Komm, Elvis" und rannte zur Tür hinaus auf die Straße. Etwa sechs Häuser weiter endete sie und ein kleiner Feldweg führte in ein Wäldchen. Ein Weg, den ich schon so oft gerannt war.  
  
Das schöne Wetter passte überhaupt nicht zu meinen Gefühlen: Sonne, blauer Himmel und eine Hitze, nicht zum Aushalten. Vögel saßen in den Bäumen und sangen ihre Lieder. Mir kam es vor, als freuten sie sich über Tommy's Tod. "Verdammt, HALTET DIE SCHNAUZE !!" brüllte ich im Laufen. Ein paar Vögel flogen erschrocken aus dem Gebüsch, doch der Rest sang einfach weiter.  
  
Gepackt von einer neuen Welle von Trauer und auch von Wut, Wut auf alles und jeden, auf die ganze Welt, rannte ich noch schneller auf den Wald zu.  
  
Hinter mir lief hechelnd und mit wehender Zunge Elvis.  
  
Als ich in den Schatten des Waldes eintrat,(besser gesagt: ich preschte durch das Unterholz in den Wald hinein, Elvis hinterher) mussten sich meine Augen erst an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnen und prompt übersah ich einen Stein auf dem überwachsenen Boden und schlug der Länge nach- wie konnte es anders sein- in einen Dornenbusch. Ein brennender Schmerz zog sich über meine ganzen Unterarme. "Scheiße !" fluchte ich, rappelte mich auf und begutachtete den Schaden an meinen Armen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nun bin ich gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.  
  
Tschauli ! 


	2. Ein grausiger Fund

Hallo, da bin ich wieder !!!!  
  
Hab euch auch ein neues Kap mitgebracht. Viel Spass beim lesen !!!!!  
  
Ach ja: REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE !!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kapitel 1- Ein grausiger Fund  
  
Während ich mir den Dreck von der Hose klopfte, entfernte Elvis sich schnüffelnd, mit der Nase am Boden von mir. Schon bald konnte ich ihn nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Ich wollte weiter in den Wald hinein zu einer kleinen Lichtung, die sehr versteckt lag. Dort würde mich garantiert niemand finden.  
  
"Elvis! Komm!", rief ich den Hund. Kein Elvis. "Elvis, komm!!", wiederholte ich den Befehl etwas energischer. Wieder keine Spur von ihm.  
  
Auf einmal hörte ich ein lautes Bellen, gefolgt von einem Winseln. Dann war es still.  
  
"Elvis, oh nein.", stieß ich aus und rannte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Eine kleine Schlucht kam in mein Blickfeld und ich konnte gerade noch schlitternd am Rand zum Stehen kommen. Ein paar Steine lösten sich von diesem und polterten lautstark in die rund drei Meter tiefe Schlucht hinab. Anscheinend hatte der schusslige Hund sie nicht gesehen, aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
  
Ich spähte vorsichtig über den Rand, darauf gefasst, unten einen schwerverletzten Elvis liegen zu sehen. Gott sei Dank lag er nicht halb tot auf dem Grund der Schlucht. Stattdessen sah ich gerade noch seine rotgoldene Rute in einer kleinen Felsöffnung verschwinden.  
  
"ELVIS!!! Hierher!", rief ich hinunter, doch Elvis ignorierte mich und verschwand ganz im Dunkel der Spalte.  
  
Ich stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus und machte mich an den Abstieg. Irgendwie musste ich Elvis da hinaus bekommen und es blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihm nachzugehen.  
  
Es ist merkwürdig, aber genau in diesem Moment bemerkte ich, dass ich für einige Minuten nicht an meinen Bruder gedacht hatte, aus Angst um Elvis. Schnell verscheuchte ich den Gedanken an Tommy wieder, denn ich fühlte schon wieder Tränen in mir aufsteigen.  
  
Unten angekommen, steuerte ich auf den Eingang der kleinen Öffnung zu. Ich quetschte mich durch den schmalen Spalt und sah erst einmal nur meinen Schatten, der vom hinter mir hereinfallenden Sonnenlicht geschaffen wurde. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatten sich meine Augen einigermaßen an das Licht gewöhnt, sodass ich weitergehen konnte.  
  
"Elvis!!", rief ich wieder. Zur Antwort bekam ich ein Bellen, dass sich nicht sehr weit entfernt anhörte.  
  
Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung, als. "AUA!!! Verdammt!", rief ich aus. Ich hatte mir gehörig den Schädel an einen Tropfstein gestoßen. Das würde bestimmt eine gewaltige Beule geben.  
  
Danach hielt ich es für besser, auf allem Vieren voranzukriechen, denn inzwischen war es stockdunkel geworden.  
  
Nach dem Echo meiner etwas merkwürdigen Kriechbewegungen zu urteilen, hatte der schmale Gang sich nun zu einer großen Grotte geweitet. Ein paar Meter weiter stieß ich mit der Hand an etwas. Ich nahm es auf und befühlte es eingehend. Nur ein Stück Holz. Ich warf es wieder weg.  
  
Zum wiederholten Male rief ich nach Elvis. Diesmal hörte ich ein aufgeregtes Quietschen des Hundes direkt vor mir. Aber anscheinend fesselte etwas so stark seine Aufmerksamkeit, dass er nicht einmal daran dachte, sich zu mir zu begeben.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf. Nicht das ich nachher noch mit zwei Riesenbeulen durch die Gegend lief. Wie ein Blinder lief ich mit nach vor gestreckten Armen im Schneckentempo durch die Halle. Auf einmal stieß ich gegen irgendetwas. Ich betastete das Objekt eingehend und kam zu dem Schluss, es müsse ein weiterer Tropfstein sein. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund rüttelte ich sachte daran und als sich nichts regte, noch einmal stärker.  
  
Das hätte ich besser nicht getan, denn mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen lösten sich Steine und schließlich der ganze Tropfstein von der Decke und prasselten auf den Boden der Höhle.  
  
"Uups.", murmelte ich betreten. In der Decke befand sich nun ein großes Loch, durch das Ein wenig Sonnenlicht einfiel und die Höhle etwas erhellte. Ich sah mich um. Weiter hinten lag der weiße Ast von vorhin.  
  
Moment mal! Weißer Ast? WEISS??  
  
'Oh, neee. Bitte sei nicht das, was ich glaube, das du bist.', schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Ich kniete mich neben besagtes Holzstück und beugte mich herunter, um es genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Im selben Moment drehte es mir den Magen um.  
  
"Iiiieeeehhhhhhh!!", entfuhr es mir. Das war tatsächlich kein Stock. Es war ein Knochen. 'Wahrscheinlich von einem Tier.', versuchte ich mich selbst zu beruhigen. Dennoch zitterten meine Hände.  
  
Jetzt sah ich auch Elvis in einer dämmerigen Ecke stehen, um ihn herum noch mehr Gebeine. Plötzlich sah ich etwas aufblitzen.  
  
Ich war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits ekelte ich mich vor dem Skelett (von was auch immer es stammen mochte), andererseits interessierte es mich, was da noch lag. Außerdem machte Elvis immer noch keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Schließlich siegte sie Neugier.  
  
Mit Knien aus Pudding und darauf gefasst, im nächstem Moment einem Zombie oder etwas ähnlichem gegenüber zu stehen, bewegte ich mich zu Elvis.  
  
Vor Entsetzen keuchte ich auf. Da lag ein grinsender MENSCHENSCHÄDEL uns sah mich auf solch eine unheimliche Art und Weise mit den leeren Augen an, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Auf dem Boden lag der Rest seiner - oder ihrer - Überreste. Und da lag noch etwas. Ein kleinen Anhänger mit einem tropfenförmigen, weißlich trüben Stein. Ich hob ihn auf und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Vielleicht war er ja was wert? Ich wollte mich schon umdrehen, um mit Elvis zu verschwinden, als mir noch etwas ins Auge fiel.  
  
Ein längliches verstaubtes Knäuel, das, soweit ich erkennen konnte, aus Fellen bestand. Vorsichtig nahm ich es hoch und packte dann Elvis am Halsband. Bloß raus hier. In einem rasanten Tempo flitzte ich wieder durch die Dunkelheit, wobei ich mir fast noch einmal den Kopf angeschlagen hätte.  
  
Schnaufend kam ich draußen an und sah mich vor dem nächsten Problem. Wie sollte ich Elvis diese Felswand hochbekommen? Die war mindestens zwei Meter hoch.  
  
Es blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihn hochzuheben. Seufzend legte ich das Bündel ab und hob den großen Hund auf meine Schultern. "Mein Gott, bist du schwer.", japste ich unter seinem Gewicht. Mit einigen Verrenkungen hievte ich Elvis nach oben. Danach folgte das lange Fellpaket, dann ich.  
  
Oben setzte ich mich auf eine mit weichem Moos bewachsene Stelle und machte mich daran, das Paket auszuwickeln. Wenn der Inhalt wertvoll war, konnte ich ihn bestimmt an ein Museum oder etwas Ähnliches verkaufen. Dann hätten wir wieder etwas mehr Geld für Essen.  
  
Also gut. Erst einmal war es gut mit einigen Lederbändern, die mit grauem Schimmel überzogen waren, verschnürt. Sie zu lösen war sehr einfach, denn unter meinem Griff zerfledderten sie einfach. Dann entfernte ich die Felle. Sie sahen aus wie Kaninchenfell. Dann kamen noch einige Leinenstoffbahnen. Zum Schluss hielt ich eine goldbeschlagene Scheide samt Schwert in den Händen. Sie war außen aufwendig verziert und hatte eine ungewöhnliche Form.  
  
Sehr vorsichtig zog ich die Waffe heraus. Im Knauf war ein wunderschöner, leuchtend roter Stein eingelassen, der in Sonnenlicht geheimnisvoll funkelte. Der Schaft war sehr lang und aus einem Material, das aussah wie Silber. Ich hatte noch nie von Kriegsgerät aus Silber gehört. Außerdem war es auffallend leicht. Es waren noch mehrere kleine orangerote Steine eingelassen und aufwendige Gravuren zierten die Klinge. Ich fuhr prüfend mit dem Finger darüber. "Au.", schnell steckte ich den Finger in den Mund, um die Blutung zu stillen. Die Klinge war noch sehr scharf, obwohl das Schwert sicher schon Ewigkeiten dort unten gelegen hatte.  
  
Der lederumwickelte Griff wies auch schon eine leicht grünliche Färbung auf, die sicher vom Schimmel herrührte.  
  
Während ich die schimmernde Waffe in den Händen hielt, wanderte ein Kribbeln, gefolgt von einer angenehmen Wärme durch meine Arme und weiter durch meinen Körper. Dieses Schwert, es kam mir seltsam vertraut vor, obwohl ich es gerade erst gefunden hatte.  
  
Überhaupt war es etwas eigenartig. An den Seiten war es nicht gerade, sondern verbreiterte sich und wurde dann in einem spitzen Auswuchs wieder dünn.  
  
Als ich es so eingehend betrachtete, fiel mir etwas auf: Da waren nicht nur Gravuren auf der breiten Klinge, sondern fremdartige RUNEN!  
  
To be continued....... 


	3. Der Phönix

Hey Leute !!  
  
Jaaa, ich lebe noch. Und jetzt geht es endlich weiter... warum es so lange gedauert hat?..Fragt nicht. Ihr wollt es gar nicht wissen. *seufz*  
  
@DarkJessy: Danke für dein liebes Rewiew. @Michiru-chan: Leider liegst du völlig falsch..*fg* aber mehr verrat ich auch nicht...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kapitel 2- Der Phoenix  
  
Runen- Zeugnisse längst vergangener Jahrhunderte. Helfer bei mystischen Ritualen und Nachrichtenträger für Weise und Gelehrte. Es wohnten ihnen oft starke Kräfte inne und richtig verwendet standen sie für das Leben und das Gute. Missbraucht waren sie schreckliche Werkzeuge der Macht. Dunkel, todbringend und böse.  
  
Meine Hände zitterten. 'Das glaub ich nicht. Ich habe mir oft vorgestellt, etwas Altes oder Antikes zu finden, es zu untersuchen und berühmt zu werden.. Jetzt ist es wirklich passiert.'  
  
Ich war völlig überwältigt, denn seit ich denken kann, habe ich mich für Geschichte interessiert. Vor allem das Altertum und das Mittelalter hatten es mir angetan. Ich konnte, ohne anzugeben, behaupten so ziemlich alles über die Antike zu wissen, insbesondere die europäische "Antike", sprich: Germanische und keltische Kultur. Demnach konnte ich auch viele der Runenzeichen auswendig, aber nur ihre äußerliche Form und für was sie stehen. Den Wortlaut und Übersetzungen konnte ich nicht. Dazu musste ich in einem alten, zerfledderten Buch mit Namen "Keltische Runen: Schrift, Mythos, Erinnerung", das ich einmal aus der alten Stadtbücherei hatte mitgehen lassen, nachschlagen.  
  
Langsam zog ich mich auf die Füße und mein Blick hing immer noch wie gebannt auf dem wunderhübschen Schwert. Ich rief Elvis zu mir und machte mich auf den Weg weiter in den Wald hinein zu meiner kleinen Lichtung. Sie lag sehr versteckt im Unterholz und wenn man nicht gerade durch die Dornenbüsche brach, was ich keinem empfehlen würde, konnte man diese kleine baumlose Stelle nicht entdecken.  
  
Ich steuerte zielstrebig auf zwei Sträucher zu, die den Dornenbewehrten zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen, aber ganz harmlos waren. Mit einer Hand schob ich die Äste beiseite und trat in mein ganz persönliches Reich.  
  
Sie maß ungefähr 6 Meter, wenn man sie in der Mitte durchschritt und der Boden war von weichem Gras und Moos bedeckt. Im Frühling überzog ein weißer Teppich aus Buschwindröschen den ganzen Platz.  
  
In einem kleinen, etwas dunkleren Winkel stand ein riesiger Baumstumpf. Er war innen von Insekten und Mäusen hohl gefressen worden und bot Platz für eine große Metallbox, in der sich meine persönlichsten und wertvollsten Dinge befanden. Ich hatte sie zum Schutz gegen Regen in eine Plastiktüte vom Supermarkt zwei Straßen weiter eingepackt und zur Tarnung ein paar verholzte Triebe und Blätter darüber gelegt.  
  
Ich zog die Zweige beiseite und nahm die rostige Eisenschachtel aus der Höhlung. Mit einer Hand entfernte ich die Plastiktüte und mit der Anderen nestelte ich an dem Verschluss herum. Ich war so hibbelig, dass ich die Schachtel versehentlich falsch herum hielt. Prompt sprang das Schloss auf und der ganze Inhalt segelte gen Erde. Ich stöhnte genervt auf und stellte die Box neben mich auf den Boden. Nacheinander sammelte ich die Dinge auf, die herausgefallen waren: Ein paar Stifte, ein kleiner Notizblock, mein Buch über die Kelten und Germanen, ein wenig Geld und ... ein Foto von Tommy und mir hier auf der Lichtung.  
  
Mit einem Mal hatte ich wieder einen ganz dicken Kloß im Hals. Auf dem Bild lachte Tommy fröhlich und strotze nur so vor Lebensenergie. Jetzt war er tot. Einfach so.  
  
'Er wird nie wieder kommen', dachte ich, 'nie wieder!'. Meine Hand krampfte sich um die Fotografie und langsam sank ich in die Knie. Mein Blick wurde von Tränen verschleiert und ich hielt sie nicht zurück.  
  
Vorsichtig kuschelte ich mich in das weiche Moos und schloss die Augen. Die untergehende Sonne wärmte mich und gab mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Irgendwann glitt ich hinüber in einen sanften, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
~°~°~°~ Irgend Etwas kitzelte mich an der Nase. Um Jenes zu vertreiben rümpfte ich dieselbige. Nichts passierte. Genervt wedelte ich mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht. Wieder nichts.  
  
Ich seufzte und schlug die Augen auf. Mit einer Hand griff ich nach meiner Nase und konnte dort ein UKO (unbekanntes Krabbelobjekt) ausmachen. Ich griff danach und nahm es zur näheren Betrachtung her.  
  
Nachdem mir klar wurde, dass eine dicke, fette, grellgrüne Raupe auf meinem Gesicht umhergewandert war, wunderte ich mich doch etwas. Wie kam eine Raupe in mein Zimmer? Ich sah um mich. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass gerade die Sonne aufging und ich mich im taunassen Moos meiner Lichtung befand.  
  
"Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein." murmelte ich vor mich hin. Langsam hob ich den Kopf und dehnte meine verspannte Rückenmuskulatur. Unter einem kleinen Holunderbusch konnte ich Elvis' zusammengerollten Körper erkennen. Dann blieb mein Blick an einem braunen Knäuel hängen.  
  
"Das Schwert !!!" entfuhr es mir. Ich stand auf und hastete zu dem geheimnisvollen Fundstück. Langsam Wickelte ich es aus seinen vielen Tüchern und betrachtete es eingehend.  
  
'Hmmm... . Diese Runen sehen ähnlich aus wie die in meinem Buch. Schnell griff ich danach und schlug die Seite mit den Schriftzeichen und ihren Lautbedeutungen auf. Jede Rune hat einen Laut als Übersetzung, und man kann sie somit in vielen Sprachen verwenden.  
  
Ich nahm mir ein Blatt Papier von meinem Notizblock und eine halbe Stunde später hatte ich ein Kauderwelsch von verschiedenen, aneinandergereihten Silben vor mir.  
  
Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. "Wie soll ich das denn jemals übersetzen, geschweige denn verstehen ?", fragte ich den Hund mit leicht verzweifeltem Blick. Dieser sah mich mit treuherzigen Augen an und erhob sich bedächtig aus seinem Mooslager.  
  
Er trottete langsam zu den Fellen und Tüchern, die das Schwert geschützt hatten und wühlte darin herum. Gespannt beobachtete ich ihn. Schließlich kam er mit der Silberkette und dem Anhänger daran zu mir und legte sie auf meine Übersetzung. Lächelnd streichelte ich ihm über den Kopf und meinte: "Hey, danke mein Kleiner! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass mir das sonderlich hilft. Ich wünschte, es wäre so."  
  
Kaum hatte ich diese Worte ausgesprochen, fing der Anhänger an zu leuchten und sein Strahlen wurde schließlich so hell, dass ich die Augen schließen musste. Nach einer Weile öffnete ich sie prüfend wieder und konnte feststellen, dass die Lichtung wie zuvor auch, nur von der Sonne beleuchtet wurde.  
  
'Was zum Teufel WAR das????' dachte ich reichlich irritiert und senkte den Blick. Was ich jedoch dann sah, ließ mich vor Schreck zusammenfahren: auf meinem Zettel stand nicht mehr ein unverständlicher Kauderwelsch, sondern ganz normales Englisch, dass ich lesen konnte (A/N: zur Erinnerung: Unser Held wohnt in Amerika).  
  
Mit zitternder Hand hob ich den Zettel vor meine Nase und las halblaut:  
  
Schwarze Flamme höre mich, erwache! Zu dienen mir, dem der dich rief. Ich bitte dich nun hier: Entfache Das Feuer in den Schluchten tief  
  
Bring mich nun von hier hinfort, weit weg, an einen and'ren Ort!  
  
Ich nahm nun ein ungeheures Brausen wahr und sah in den Himmel auf. Er hatte sich verdunkelt und auf einmal hörte ich einen lauten Schrei, wie der eines Adlers, nur viel lauter. Doch zugleich war er nicht nur schrecklich und grausam sondern auch sanft und tröstend.  
  
In einem Wirbel aus goldenem Licht schwebte nun ein riesiger Vogel mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen über mich hinweg und kreiste über der Lichtung. Sein Gefieder hatte eine Farbe wie das Feuer: Rot, gelb, orange und golden. Er zog einen brennenden Schweif wie eine Schleppe hinter sich her. Wieder stieß er diesen wundersamen Laut aus.  
  
'Was geht hier vor?' dachte ich panisch, 'was ist das?'  
  
Ich wich zurück und stieß an einen Baum.  
  
Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel meines Gehirn meldete eine Stimme: "Das muss ein Phönix sein!"  
  
"Ein Phönix?" wiederholte ich ungläubig, "Aber, aber... das ist ein SAGENTIER!"  
  
Ich bemerkte die riesige, ebenfalls rot- goldene Windhose in der Mitte der Lichtung erst, als meine Sachen und kurze Zeit später auch Elvis, der wie wahnsinnig bellte, von ihr herum gewirbelt und dann hineingezogen wurden; so fasziniert war ich von der phantastischen Erscheinung dieses Riesenvogels, wobei ich mich vehement weigerte zu glauben, dass dies tatsächlich ein Phönix war.  
  
Sekunden später wurde auch ich von den Füßen gerissen und hineingezogen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, irgend etwas zu fassen zu bekommen, doch ich hatte Pech.  
  
Vor meinen Augen verschwamm alles zu einem rot-goldenen Licht. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, gegen einen Strommast oder etwas anderes geschleudert zu werden. Nichts geschah.  
  
Ungefähr fünf Minuten la ng wurde ich weiter gewirbelt, als urplötzlich etwas langes, dickes mit solcher Wucht in meinen Bauch rammte, dass es mir alle Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Kleine Sternchen flimmerten vor meiner geschlossenen Augen. Verzweifelt nach dem lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff schnappend, nahm ich wahr, wie ich vornüber kippte und fiel, doch ob nach oben oder unten vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Danach schlug ich dumpf auf etwas auf, was mir endgültig den Rest gab.  
  
Mit dem Gefühl zu ersticken krümmte ich mich vor Schmerz.  
  
Mir schwarz vor Augen und ich fiel in eine erlösende Ohnmacht.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sooooo. Wie geht es nun weiter??? tja, da müsst ihr schon warten. *gg*  
  
Ich habe noch ein Bild des Schwertes, der Name hat erst später Bedeutung. Hab auch noch ein Bild von einem Phönix, wenn ihr es haben wollt, sagt mir eure e-mail addy. Ist übrigens alles selbstgemalt.  
  
Grüßle, Jacaranda  
  
PS: Wo wir schon beim Malen sind, schaut doch mal hier vorbei:  
  
7&threadid=42039 


	4. Die Monster im Wald

Kapitel 3: Die Monster im Wald  
  
Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte mich, als ich so vorsichtig wie möglich meine Augen aufschlug. Das verschwommene Bild vor meinem Gesicht klärte sich ein wenig und nun konnte ich in schummerigem, fahlem Licht ein Stück laubbedeckten Bodens wahrnehmen.  
  
Ich schloss daraus, dass mich der Wirbelsturm irgendwann mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum geschleudert haben musste.  
  
Ich startete den Versuch, mich halbwegs aufzurichten und zu kontrollieren, ob ich noch vollständig war. Stöhnend rollte ich mich herum, denn ich lag auf meinem linken Arm, der sich ganz taub anfühlte. Allerdings nur, solange man nicht dagegen drückte. Schmerzvoll verzerrte ich das Gesicht. Ich probierte meine Finger zu bewegen, aber mehr als ein Zucken brachte ich nicht zustande.  
  
'Ich muss mir wohl einen Nerv eingeklemmt haben. Deshalb tut das auch so scheißweh..' diagnostizierte ich mich selber.  
  
Auch mein Bauchraum und meine Gesamte linke Körperhälfte schmerzten höllisch. Mit der freien Hand zog ich behutsam mein verschmutztes T-Shirt hoch.  
  
"Gute Güte!" stieß ich aus. Von der Schulter bis zum Knie war ich ein einziger blauschwarzer Bluterguss. Dazu zog sich quer über meine Bauchdecke noch ein hässlicher, grün und gelb verfärbter Streifen.  
  
Zum Glück tat es momentan nicht so sehr weh, das es nicht halbwegs erträglich wäre. Aber ich verspürte ein mörderisches Hämmern in meinem Kopf, das mir fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
  
Versuchsweise machte ich ein paar unsichere Schritte auf dem feuchten Boden des Waldes.  
  
"Ahhh, verdammt !!", zischte ich. Sobald ich mich nur einen Millimeter bewegte, fing meine Seite äußerst schmerzhaft an zu pulsieren. Wie ich es geschafft hatte, aufzustehen war mir ein Rätsel.  
  
Nun nahm ich meine Umgebung etwas genauer in Augenschein. Um mich herum verstreut lagen fast all meine Habseligkeiten und das Schwert, das allem Anschein nach unversehrt geblieben war. Etwa einen Meter weiter war die Scheide des Schwertes in ein Matschloch gefallen.  
  
'Toll. Ob ich die jemals wieder sauber bekomme?', dachte ich säuerlich, 'wo ist eigentlich Elvis ?'  
  
Suchend blickte ich mich um und humpelte unter Schmerzen ein paar Schritte weiter. Ich vernahm ein leises Fiepen unter einen Brombeerstrauch.  
  
"Elvis?", fragte ich leise.  
  
Die dornigen Ranken erzitterten und ein mehr oder weniger lädierter Irish Setter kam hervor gekrochen. Er hatte einen blutenden Riss an einem Hinterlauf und noch ein paar kleinere Kratzer.  
  
"Hey, komm Kleiner. Gehen wir nach Hause.", munterte ich ihn auf.  
  
Ich sammelte alle meine Sachen ein und stopfte sie mir in die Hosentaschen, die Klinge schob ich in die Scheide zurück und band mir diese an den ausgefransten Lederbändern, die daran befestigt waren, um den Körper.  
  
'Auf geht's! Aber wohin eigentlich?', dachte ich. 'Ich kenne den Wald in- und auswendig, aber diese Stelle habe ich noch nie gesehen. Komisch.'  
  
Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass die Bäume auch irgendwie anders aussahen. Sie waren höher als gewöhnlich und ihre Rinde schimmerte leicht silbern und bronzen. Auch gab es Arten, die mir gänzlich unbekannt waren. Allesamt umgab sie eine etwas unheimliche Aura.  
  
Ich beschloss, einfach einmal drauflos zu laufen. Irgendwann würde dieser Wald schon zu Ende sein. Und ich behielt Recht. Schon kurze Zeit später erreichte ich den Rand des Waldstücks.  
  
Ich sah in den Himmel. Der Vollmond war schon sehr tief gesunken und der Himmel erhellte sich langsam von Osten her.  
  
'War gestern nicht noch Halbmond?', fragte wieder diese kleine nervende Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
'Kann schon sein, ich weiß nicht mehr genau', dachte ich zurück, 'Oh, mann. Jetzt rede ich schon mit mir selbst..'  
  
Ich wanderte weiter den Waldrand entlang, als ich in der Ferne ein Licht erkannte. Es sah aus wie Feuerschein. Freudig beschleunigte ich meinen Schritt ein wenig, gerade so viel, dass ich die Schmerzen noch ertragen konnte. Vielleicht waren da ein paar Camper oder andere Leute, die mir helfen konnten.  
  
Ich war noch etwa hundert Meter von dem Feuer entfernt, als mir ein bestialischer Gestank in die Nase stieg. Ausserdem hörte ich Geräusche, die sich verdächtig nach Metall, das gegeneinander geschlagen wird, anhörte. Wären wir nicht im 21. Jahrhundert gewesen, so hätte ich gesagt, dass es sich um Kampflärm handelte.  
  
Auf einmal hörte ich ein lautes Gegröle, das unheimlich grausam klang und dann ein einzelnes, dreckiges Lachen.  
  
Ich entschloss mich, doch lieber im Schutze des Waldrandes weiter zu gehen. Wer konnte schon wissen, was das für Verrückte waren.  
  
Ich bewegte mich so leise wie möglich und kam bis auf eine Entfernung von zehn Metern an diese Typen heran. Der Geruch war mittlerweile so unerträglich, dass ich mehrmals Würgen musste.  
  
Vorsichtig spähte ich durch die Zweige eines Buchsbaumes. Vor Entsetzen wollte ich zurückfahren, doch ich beherrschte mich in letzter Sekunde. Dann hätte man mich sicher bemerkt. Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt. In meinem Zustand von einer Horde Verrückter aufgelesen zu werden....na ich weiß nicht.  
  
Um ein Lagerfeuer saßen etwa fünf der ekelhaftesten Wesen, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Sie sahen aus wie aus einem schlechten Horror-Streifen. Zuerst meinte ich, das seien nur Kostüme bei irgend einer abstrusen Party. Doch das unheimliche Gefühl, dass das keine Kostüme sein könnten, machte sich unaufhaltsam in mir breit. Ich bekam eine Heidenangst, konnte mich jedoch nicht von Fleck rühren. Ich war wie gelähmt.  
  
In der Mitte vor ihnen lag ein schrecklich verstümmelter Körper, der genauso aussah wie die anderen, noch lebenden Monster. Aus dem Leichnam quoll unablässig Blut. Schwarzes Blut.  
  
Die anderen Viecher selbst hatten schwarze Haut und langes verfilztes und fettiges Haar. Unter ihren großen Helmen ragte spitze Ohren hervor und sie hatten schwere Kettenhemden an und trugen gefährlich blitzende Krummsäbel an der Seite. Zwei von ihnen hatten auch noch einen Bogen.  
  
Sie wirkten wie der Realität gewordene Alptraum eines jeden kleinen Kindes, dass sich vor dem Monster im Wandschrank fürchtet.  
  
Ich klammerte mich dennoch verzweifelt an die Meinung meines Verstandes, der behauptete, es gäbe keine Monster. Aber vor noch ungefähr einer Stunde, dachte ich auch noch, es gäbe keine Phönixe.  
  
Der größte von ihnen ließ ein gehässiges Grinsen auf seinen zerrissenen Lippen sehen und sagte etwas in einer mir unbekannten Sprache. Offenbar hatte er den Anderen getötet, denn er war über und über mit dem schwarzen Lebenssaft befleckt.  
  
Mir reichte es. Ich hatte genug gesehen und mir war egal, was das für Dinger waren oder ob sie überhaupt echt waren. Nur weg von hier. Ich wirbelte herum und rannte los. Vergessen waren die Schmerzen in meiner Seite, vergessen das Pochen in meinen Kopf.  
  
In meiner Hast trat ich gleich nach meinem Schnellstart auf einen großen Ast, der mir einem Lauten knacken zerbrach.  
  
'Scheiße !!', fluchte ich in Gedanken. Mir kam es so vor, als könnte man im gesamten Umkreis hören, dass ich mich hier, vor Angstschweiß triefend, befand.  
  
Anscheinend hatte man mich wirklich gehört, denn ich vernahm die krächzende Stimme des Großen, wie er - seltsamerweise für mich verständlich - schrie:  
  
"Was ist da? Los!! Wir sehen nach !!"  
  
Kurz darauf das Geräusch riesiger Körper voll geballter Muskelkraft, die sich durch die Büsche schlugen.  
  
'Gott steh mir bei!', sandte ich ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.  
  
"Elvis, lauf !!!" rief ich und sprintete los.  
  
TBC 


	5. Glück im Unglück

Kapitel 4- Glück im Unglück  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Im Dunkel des Waldes erkannte ich vor mir die Umrisse eines großen, umgestürzten Baumstammes. Ich kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen um ihn besser erkennen zu können und legte in meiner Geschwindigkeit noch ein wenig zu. Einige Meter vor dem gut einen Meter dicken Stamm verkürzte ich meine Schritte um einen Bruchteil, taxierte und stieß mich mit dem rechten Bein vom Boden ab. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz setzte ich über den Baum. Auf der anderen Seite kam ich um ein Haar aus dem Gleichgewicht und ruderte kurz mit den Armen, wobei ich aber in keinster Weise mein halsbrecherisches Tempo verlangsamte.  
  
Die Angst verlieh mir Flügel und blendete meinen Schmerz und leider auch meinen Verstand aus...Das Adrenalin jagte durch meinen Körper und all meine Sinne waren um ein Vielfaches geschärft.  
  
Hinter mir hörte ich das leise, stetige Trommeln von Elvis' Pfoten, welche in einem schnellen Vierertakt auf den Waldboden tapsten.  
  
Sträucher und Bäume zogen an mir vorbei während ich in wildem Zickzack diversen Hindernissen in Form von Büschen und dicken, mit dunkler Rinde bekleideten Wurzeln, auswich. Diese schienen sich in dem wenigen Licht, das ich hier hatte, geheimnisvoll zu bewegen und mir ein Bein stellen zu wollen.  
  
Irgendwo über mir im Geäst schrie ein Käuzchen. Ich schrak dermaßen zusammen, dass ich im Laufen einen Luftsprung machte und beim Aufkommen stolperte. Ein zweites Mal gelang es mir nur um Haaresbreite, die Balance zu bewahren. Ich war mir sicher, sollte ich hinfallen, wäre ich diesen.....Viechern.. hoffnungslos ausgeliefert. Und ich wollte mir lieber nicht vorstellen, was sie mit mir anstellen würden.  
  
Mir fiel auf, dass es schon merklich heller im Wald geworden war. Wahrscheinlich würde bald die Sonne aufgehen.  
  
Vor mir erstreckte sich eine lange, durchgehende Gerade mit Gestrüpp. 'Mist.', fluchte ich in Gedanken. Natürlich dachte ich in meiner Angst nicht daran, mich nach einer lichteren Stelle umzuschauen, sondern brach schnurstracks gerade aus durch die dornenbewehrten Zweige.  
  
Die nadelspitzen Dornen bohrten sich in meine Unterarme und Hände und schnitten lange Risse in mein ohnehin schon zerfetztes T-Shirt. Ein kleiner Ast schlug mir äußerst schmerzhaft in mein rechtes Auge, welches sofort anfing, höllisch zu brennen und zu tränen. Kleine Lichtblitze schossen über meine Netzhaut und mein Auge versagte seinen Dienst fast gänzlich. Ich konnte nur noch Umrisse und Schatten erkennen.  
  
'Na super. Jetzt kann ich nur noch mit einem Auge was sehen..', seufzte ich innerlich.  
  
Ungefähr zwei Meter weiter brach ich durch das andere Ende der Dornenwand und fand mich unversehens auf einer weiten Grasebene wieder.  
  
Weit entfernt erhob sich die riesige Silhouette eines Gebirges. Dahinter schimmerte der Himmel gelblich. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen.  
  
Doch mehr als diesen einen flüchtigen Blick verschwendete ich nicht an meine Umgebung, sondern lief aus Leibeskräften weiter. Mein Hund hatte anscheinend keine Probleme, mit mir mitzuhalten. Ich hörte dicht hinter mir seine schnellen Schritte.  
  
Zu allem Unglück waren aber auch die schweren Tritte und das Grunzen meiner Verfolger langsam, aber beständig näher gerückt.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ungefähr zehn Minuten später pfiff ich aus dem letzten Loch. Ich war nahe dran, zusammenzubrechen. In meiner Seite stach bei jedem Sprung ein Messer zu und die kühle Morgenluft brannte in meiner Kehle.  
  
Meine Muskeln waren völlig überanstrengt und wahrscheinlich total übersäuert. Selbst meine Angst konnte in mir keine Kraftreserven mehr mobilisieren. Und vom Adrenalin allein hat sich noch kein Muskel bewegt. Ich wahr nahe dran, einfach stehen zu bleiben, mich ins Gras fallen zu lassen und auf der Stelle einzuschlafen. Aber ich zwang mich dazu weiter zu laufen.  
  
'Scheiße, was soll ich denn nur tun. Diese Hetzjagd halte ich höchstens noch 3 Minuten durch und dann haben sie mich.', rasten die Gedanken durch meinen Kopf.  
  
Etwas schlug mir gegen den Hosenboden. Und nicht nur einmal, sondern bei jeden Tritt, den ich tat. Ich wunderte mich, weshalb mir das vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Ich verrenkte mir fast den Arm, als ich nach hinten tastete. Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich hatte doch ein Schwert!! Zwar nur ein uraltes, aber der Probe an dem Tag, als ich es fand nach, war es durchaus scharf genug, jemanden - oder etwas - zu töten.  
  
Aber allein gegen mindestens 4 Monster und noch dazu auf dieser Steppe, das schien mir wie ein Kampf David gegen einen ziemlich riesigen Goliath. Zumal ich noch nicht einmal mit einem Schwert umzugehen wusste.  
  
In diesem Moment sah ich ungefähr fünfzig Meter vor mir einen recht großen Felsen, der auf der Oberseite eben war. "Perfekt!!", rief ich, "so habe ich vielleicht eine Chance. Halt durch Elvis, mein Kleiner!!"  
  
Ich änderte ein wenig meine Richtung und steuerte nun genau auf besagten Steinblock zu.  
  
Als ich ihn endlich erreicht hatte, es schien eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben, kletterte ich behende daran hoch und neben mir hüpfte der Setter mit einem einzigen Satz hinauf. In einer fließenden Bewegung stand ich auf und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum. Ich griff mit beiden Händen über meine rechte Schulter nach hinten und umfasste den Schwertgriff, wie ich es so viele Male in Filmen gesehen hatte. Langsam zog ich die schimmernde Klinge aus der Scheide. Ein leises Klirren ertönte. Der blutrote Edelstein funkelte in den ersten zaghaften Lichtstrahlen der Sonne und wieder durchströmte mich dieses warme Gefühl, ausgehend von der Waffe in meinen Händen. Es fühlte sich so.....richtig....an, sie zu halten und auf den Kampf zu warten.  
  
Die vier unheimlichen Kreaturen waren noch ungefähr 20 Meter von meiner improvisierten Festung entfernt. Sie liefen in einem schnellen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus und ich konnte ihnen kein Zeichen der Erschöpfung ansehen. Mir hingegen lief der Angstschweiß in Strömen übers Gesicht. Säbelschwingend und laute Rufe ausstoßend, rannte sie mir entgegen.  
  
Ich erhob meine Waffe.  
  
Als jedoch der Erste mich erreicht hatte und nach mir hieb, konnte ich mich vor Schreck nicht rühren und sprang erst im letzten Moment zurück. Leider erwischte er mich so am linken Unterarm und fügte mir eine tiefe, stark blutende und schmerzende Wunde zu, die sofort anfing zu bluten.  
  
Endlich löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und schwang das Schwert unbeholfen gegen meinen Feind. Dieser grinste dreckig über meine Unfähigkeit. Doch dann passierte etwas merkwürdiges. Mir war als würde das Schwert die Führung über mich übernehmen. Ich bewegte mich blitzschnell und wich geschickt den Hieben und Tritten der Angreifer aus. Gezielt setzte ich, oder besser das Schwert die Angriffe und parierte gekonnt. Meine Hände hielten das Schwert fest, ohne, dass ich ihnen den Befehl gab und mein Körper bewegte sich ohne mein Zutun. Aber diese Unfähigkeit, etwas zu tun war keineswegs unangenehm. Es war irgendwie beruhigend, zu wissen, dass mir das Schwert half.  
  
Auf einmal bemerkte ich hinter mir eine Bewegung und riss mein Schwert hart nach hinten, so konnte ich gerade noch den Schlag parieren, der mich sicher in der Mitte auseinandergeschnitten hätte. Zur gleichen Zeit vollführte Einer vor mir eine ganze Drehung um sich selbst und streckte dabei ein sein Schwert von sich, offenbar ebenfalls in der Absicht, mich in mehrere Scheiben zu unterteilen. Leider übersah er dabei seine zwei Kollegen, denen er sauber die Köpfe abtrennte. Blut spritzte und die zuckenden Körper gingen zu Boden.  
  
Ich schloß ekelerregt die Augen. Als ich ein paar warme Spritzer in mein Gesicht klatschen fühlte, war ich nahe dran mich zu übergeben. Doch wieder durchströmte mich diese Wärme und meine Übelkeit wurde zurückgedrängt und das Schwert und ich kämpften verbissen weiter.  
  
Ich blutete mittlerweile aus zahlreichen Wunden und war der Ohnmacht schon gefährlich nahe.  
  
Die Überraschung des Dämons, seine Kameraden umgebracht zu haben, nutze ich schamlos aus, stürzte mich ihm entgegen und rammte meine Waffe bis ans Heft ihn seinen Körper. Ich spürte den Widerstand, als das Metall sich durch die Wirbelsäule grub. Erneut drehte sich mein Magen um und ich musste würgen. Bittere Galle setzte sich auf meiner Zunge fest. Mit einem Ruck riss ich mein Schwert aus den Blutenden Körper und widmete mich dem Letzten der Angreifer.  
  
Ich stand mit dem Rücken zur aufgehenden Sonne und kämpfte aus letzten Kräften. Dieses Vieh war einfach nicht totzukriegen!! Seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten duellierte ich mich nun schon mit ihm. Er kämpfte wirklich gerissen und mit allen Tricks, doch irgendwann kam mir der Zufall zu Hilfe. Ein heller Sonnenstrahl fiel in sein von Narben entstelltes Gesicht und er kreischte schmerzerfüllt auf und schlug die Hand vor die Augen. Dieser unbedachte Moment reichte aus, um meine Klinge vorschnellen zu lassen und ihm dem Kopf von den Schultern zu schlagen. Ich stand regungslos und sah zu, wie der schwer gepanzerte Körper der Höllenkreatur auf dem schwarz gefärbten Boden aufschlug.  
  
Sobald alles still war und sich nichts mehr regte, verließ mich die geheimnisvolle Kraft so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen war und ich hatte meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle.  
  
Alles strömte auf mich ein: Die Müdigkeit, die Erschöpfung die Übelkeit.  
  
Klappernd fiel das Schwert zu Boden. Meine Hände hatten nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, die leichte Waffe aus diesem geheimnisvollen Metall festzuhalten. Meine Knie gaben unter mir nach und ich sackte zu Boden. Einige Momente blieb ich regungslos liegen und lauschte meinem rasenden Herzschlag und meinem rasselnden Atem.  
  
Dann kam der Schmerz. Er jagte durch meinen Körper wie geschmolzenes Metall und explodierte schließlich in meinem Kopf.  
  
Ich schrie gepeinigt auf und mit einem heißeren Stöhnen hatte mich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Ohnmacht wieder in ihre erlösenden Arme gezogen.  
  
TBC 


	6. Kluger Hund

Halli hallo hallöchen!!  
  
Hach, ist es nicht ein wunderschöner Tag? Die Sonne scheint, als wäre es der erste Tag in ihrem Licht...traumhaft!  
  
Und bitte...fragt nicht warum ich so spät bin. Ihr würdet es ja sowieso nicht glauben.  
  
Als nächstes ein MEGA Dankeschön an Hasflalot für diese kurzfristige Korrigier-Aktion!!! *knuddel*  
  
Und nun was "organisatorisches": Wollt ihr lieber eine Slashige Geschichte, im Bezug auf Alec? Oder hetero? Sagt mir die Meinung!! (PS: Im nächsten Teil meiner Amathan Reihe wird höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso Slash vorkommen. Jetzt geht es aber nur mal um diesen Teil der Reihe.). Ich muss nämlich schon jetzt vorausplanen. Thanks !! Und ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, ich würde keine Slash Story draus machen, aber meine Freundin hat mich so was von vollgequatscht, dass ich die Idee jetzt sogar ziemlich gut finde.  
  
Und nun hier der nächste Teil. Ich hoffe euch gefällts.  
  
UND BITTE GEBT MIR DOCH EIN REWIEW!!! Ich hab für die letzten 3 Kapitel insgesamt 2 Stück bekommen und das auch noch auf einer anderen Seite. Ich fühle mich, als wäre meine Story sowas von schlecht.....vielen Dank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Dieser kursiv geschriebene Teil ist ein Traum und deshalb im Präsens. Irgendjemand hat das mal gesagt, so sei das richtig. Und außerdem hört es sich besser an... *gg*)  
  
Kapitel 5- Kluger Hund!  
  
*~°~* Grau..... alles grau. Und Rot. Grau und Rot, nur diese zwei Farben. Meine Seele und mein ganzes Dasein bestehen daraus... Ich kann sie sehen, schmecken, hören und sogar fühlen.  
  
Graue Schatten, huschende und körperlose Schemen... wie wabernder Nebel. Lautlos und ...lebendig. Das Grau ist überall....ich kann es schmecken im meinem Mund.....ein schwerer, muffiger Geschmack...wie der Tod.  
  
Die Schemen kommen näher...ich kann sie spüren. Eine Woge aus Angst umgibt sie. Angst vor dem Tod, Angst vor dem Leid nach dem Erwachen aus der Bewußtlosigkeit, die so viel Linderung verschafft...meine Angst.  
  
Sie flüstern......Gemurmelte Worte, deren Sinn ich nicht erfassen kann. Einlullend zischeln die Nebelgestalten und locken in eine stille graue Welt, in eine tödliche Ruhe. Die Versuchung ist groß......  
  
Aber da ist auch noch das Rot.....Farbe des Lebens, der Liebe......und Farbe des Leids, des Hasses und der Schmerzen.  
  
Ihre Augen sind rot...strafen die Versprechungen von der erlösenden grauen Ruhe Lügen.  
  
Ich höre ein Rauschen, das Pulsieren meines Blutes und mit jedem Schlag treibt der rote Saft den Schmerz durch meinen Körper.  
  
Mein Kopf...Wolken roten Gases wirbeln wie Nebelbänke durch meinen Geist, verwirren meine Gedanken, trüben meinen Verstand und peinigen meine Seele.  
  
Die Verlockung der grauen Welt.........Ruhe, Stille...keine Schmerzen und Frieden für meine Gedanken...  
  
Die Sehnsucht nach Erlösung verdeckt die Augen, die die Wahrheit sprechen und zieht mich hinab in die Schattenwelt...  
  
Die Silhouette kommt näher...aus den Wogen bricht ein Arm hervor und greift nach mir. Er ist nur noch ein kleines Stück vor meinem Gesicht.....wenn er mich berührt, verfalle ich der Dunkelheit und ihrer Versuchung, das weiß ich...doch ich lasse es zu.  
  
Es berührt meine Wange. Ich habe mir die Berührung anders vorgestellt, kühler. Kalt und hart.  
  
Sie ist warm und weich. Energisch fühle ich etwas meine Backe auf und abstreichen. Es ist feucht.  
  
Langsam verschwimmt das eintönige Szenario vor mir...es wird heller..... und bunter...  
  
Ich blinzle und hoffe, danach ist die weiche graue Welt wieder da....  
  
Statt dessen erblicke ich helles Licht und einen Fetzen grün.  
  
*~°~*  
  
Eine warme, rauhe Zunge leckte mein Gesicht auf und ab und wanderte zu meinem Hals.  
  
Stöhnend schlug ich die Augen auf. Das Licht der sinkenden Sonne stach wie heiße Nadeln in meine Augen. Ich blinzelte und selbst diese Bewegung war unglaublich schmerzhaft.  
  
Mein Kopf fühlte sich an wie ein überhitzter Dampfkessel, ein großer Druck pochte hinter meinen Schläfen.  
  
Vom Hals abwärts hatte ich das Gefühl in siedendes Wasser getaucht zu sein. Abermals stöhnte ich gequält auf.  
  
Die sanfte Berührung des Hundes brach ab und auf einmal fühlte ich einen Schnauzenstoß, der genau auf meine Brust gerichtet war. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schoss ein Blitz meine Nerven empor zum Gehirn und verwandelte sich dort in Pein.  
  
Ich schrie. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sosehr tat es weh und vor meinen Augen schimmerten weiße Punkte. Mit aller Kraft verdrängte ich die Ohnmacht, die wie eine Schlange in meinen Kopf kroch und mich wieder zu sich nehmen wollte.  
  
"Elvis, aus.", hauchte ich kraftlos. Der Setter erschien schwanzwedelnd wieder in meinem Gesichtsfeld. Etwas baumelte in seinem Maul. Ich blinzelte abermals und kniff meine Augen ein wenig zusammen.  
  
"Junge, was.....was hast...du da?", flüsterte ich dem Hund zu und mußte unwillkürlich husten. Ich spürte etwas Warmes aus meinem Mundwinkel laufen und schmeckte Metall.  
  
'Blut', schoss es mir durch den Kopf, 'Ich habe wohl doch ziemlich viel abbekommen.'.  
  
Elvis senke seinen Kopf und legte das Bündel vorsichtig vor mir zu Boden. Unendlich langsam und mit höchster Anstrengung gelang es mir, meinen rechten Arm zu bewegen und es zu fassen. Um nicht vor Qual zu schreien, presste ich meinen Kiefer so fest zusammen, daß ich meine Knochen knirschen hörte. Mit zitternden Fingern befühlte ich es und schob es näher an mein Gesicht. Es war ein großes, dunkelgrünes Blatt und es schien etwas zu enthalten.  
  
Ungeschickt wickelte ich mit meiner blutigen Hand das Blatt ab und zum Vorschein kam....Brot!  
  
'Brot! Wo Brot ist, müssen auch Menschen sein. Menschen, die mir helfen können. Bestimmt hat Elvis sie entdeckt und das Brot gestohlen, um es mir zu bringen....kluger Hund!!'  
  
Ich krächzte mit hohler Stimme: "Elvis, hol Hilfe! Bitte.", bevor die Anstrengung zu viel für meinen Körper wurde und sich meine Schmerzen wie Lavaflüsse in meinem Körper ausbreiteten. Als sie meinen Kopf erreichten schien er zu explodieren und gleichzeitig kam die Besinnungslosigkeit.  
  
Und die graue Welt.......  
  
*~°~* Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon hier herumlaufe, in der Welt hinter dem Bewusstsein. Doch diesmal erscheint mir diese Welt nicht vertrauensvoll und warm, sondern kalt und trügerisch. Ich suche nicht mehr die Schattengestalten, ich fliehe vor ihnen. Die, die meine Seele in die Abgründe des Todes ziehen wollen.  
  
Doch nun habe ich einen Grund, nicht zu resignieren, einfach aufzugeben und mich fallen zu lassen, in einen Sturz, der wahrscheinlich niemals endet. Ich habe Hoffnung. Nicht einfach hier zu sterben, allein, mit meinem Schmerz und der Trauer um Tommy. Die Schmerzen sind noch immer unbarmherzig und grausam, doch das kleine Flämmchen in mir, die verzweifelte Hoffnung, nicht mehr einsam und verlassen sein zu müssen, lässt sie erträglich erscheinen.  
  
Schon sehr lange irre ich jetzt umher. Das einzige, was mich davor bewahrt, meinen Verstand über Bord zu werfen und in die Gleichgültigkeit zu verfallen, damit ich von meinem Leiden erlöst werde, ist der Gedanke an Lily, meine geliebte Schwester.  
  
Die Hoffnung ist schon seit einiger Zeit wieder erloschen, selbst sie hat den Kampf aufgegeben und ist lieber geflüchtet, hinunter unter die grauen Schleier.  
  
Etwas ist hier....  
  
Eine Woge aus Angst und süßer Verlockung brandet heran und bricht an meinem Verstand, schlägt über meinem Geist zusammen.  
  
Ich drehe mich herum und sehe viele Dunkle näher kommen. Ihre Augen glühen bedrohlicher als zuvor, und ich kann sogar ein hässliches Grinsen auf einigen der Körperlosen, aber dennoch nicht weniger lebendigen Wolken ausmachen.  
  
Langsam drehe ich mich um mich selbst. Ich bin umzingelt. Angst kriecht in mir empor und lähmt meine Glieder. Ich stehe starr da, während die Boten des Todes langsam näherkommen.  
  
Der Kreis um mich schließt sich. Ich kann nicht entkommen, sie strecken schon ihre Arme nach meiner Seele aus.  
  
Es wird dunkler um mich herum und das sanfte Grau wandelt sich in Schwarz. So dunkel und böse, wie es keine Farbe sein kann. Es scheint alles Licht zu verschlucken, regelrecht aufzusaugen. Ich kann nichts mehr erkennen, alles um mich herum ist völlig schwarz, als wäre ich erblindet. Ich fühle mich, als stände ich in einem Nichts, das sich in meinen Verstand tastet und ihn umgräbt, um alle Gefühle wie Hoffnung aufzustöbern und sie zu verschlingen....  
  
Ich spüre die Schatten immer noch. Ihre Aura aus Kälte und Furcht ist näher denn ja. Etwas Warmes rollt meine Wange hinab.  
  
'So endet es also...', ist das einzige was ich noch als klaren Gedanken erfassen kann.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg in die Tiefe wir meine Träne immer langsamer, bis sie schließlich verharrt. Verwundert hebe ich eine Hand an mein Kinn. Eis. Sie ist zu Eis erstarrt. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie es immer kälter wird, eiskalt und noch kälter. Es wird so kalt, daß ich fühle, wie sich meine Haut mit dünnen Kristallen überzieht. So kalt wie der Tod. Ich friere, ich friere entsetzlich.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen und breite meine Arme aus, bereit mich fallen zu lassen, in den Abgrund der Leblosen. Er hat sich hinter mir aufgetan. Ich kann es nicht sehen, doch ich spüre es ganz genau.  
  
Etwas flüstert. Sind das die Stimmen der Toten, die mich zu sich rufen? Es klingt sanft, fast zärtlich. Unglaublich rein und....hell.  
  
Etwas kitzelt mich am Kinn. Als ich langsam taste, berührt meine Hand etwas Feuchtes. Meine Träne...aber wie?  
  
Ich merke, wie es wärmer wird, noch immer sind meine Arme ausgebreitet und meine Lider geschlossen. Verwundert schlage ich sie auf. Es wird immer wärmer und ich kann ein Licht ausmachen, das über mir schwebt, noch winzig klein aber so strahlend wie ein kleiner Stern.  
  
Mit jedem Grad, das die Temperatur steigt, wird es größer und es leuchtet heller und heller. Auch die flüsternde Stimme wird lauter.  
  
Endlich ist es vor mir angekommen und ich halte ehrfurchtsvoll meinen Atem an. Ich kann die Umrisse eines menschlichen Körpers erkennen, doch das Licht, so rein und weiß, blendet meine Augen.  
  
Ist das ein Engel, gekommen um mich zu retten und aus der Dunkelheit zu führen?  
  
Aus dem Sternenstrahlen löst sich eine schlanke, feingliedrige Hand und streckt sich mir entgegen und mit einer Stimme, so sanft und gütig, wie sie nur einem Göttlichen gehören kann sagt der Cherub:  
  
"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad." {1}  
  
Ich verstehe nicht was seine Worte bedeuten, doch ich weiß, daß er mir Mut zuspricht, mich auffordert, ihm zu folgen und mich nicht zu fürchten. Vertrauensvoll lege ich meine Hand in seine und er drückt sie leicht und erstrahlt noch heller als zuvor, als er den Blick zum Himmel richtet.  
  
"Tolo dan nan galad.", wiederholt er noch einmal mit melodiöser Stimme.  
  
Und er leuchtet, glüht geradezu, so hell, daß ich meine Augen schließen muss, damit ich nicht erblinde, beim Anblick solcher Reinheit.  
*~°~*  
  
Das Leuchten, welches ich sogar hinter Geschlossenen Lidern noch wahrnehmen konnte, erlosch. Aber immer noch wurde meine Hand umschlossen von einer Anderen, kühl und zärtlich. Ich spürte eine Berührung, leicht wie ein Windhauch, auf meiner Stirn. Ich blinzelte und öffnete langsam meine Augen. Verschwommen nahm ich das orangene Flackern eines Feuers wahr.  
  
Etwas versperrte mir die Sicht auf die Flammen. Angestrengt fokussierte ich die Gestalt und erkannte undeutlich und verzerrt eine Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren, die sich über mich beugte....Sie war wunderschön.  
  
'Ich.....ich bin.....gerettet! Danke.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{1} Sindarin= Höre meine Stimme. Komm zurück ins Licht. 


End file.
